Filling the divide
by Sambu
Summary: Harm had pushed ones too many, will he be able to live with the concequences? This is my first story here.
1. Introduction

**Title: Filling the divide**

**Author:** **Sambu**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; Just like to feed my imagination from time to time

**Author's Note: **This is my first story here and English is not my first language so forgive my for any mistakes.

Chapter 1

1800 EST Friday 11 June 2004

Admiral Chegwidden's office

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm and AJ are in a heated discussion, Harm had gone his own way again in solving a case and the secnav who hadn't liked him from the start has had enough. He pressured AJ to do something about it. Harm may be his best attorney but his sometimes unorthodox decisions where often not well liked by his superiors. Harm tried to find a way out but no matter how badly AJ wanted him to stay there weren't any options left.

Harm left his COs office and went to his own. In the meantime everyone had left for the weekend. Half an hour later, Harm came back in his CO's office handed him a piece of paper collected some items from his office and left the building. AJ hadn't moved in his office since he was holding a letter of resignation, he had hoped to find another way. He filed the request in a drawer and went home, not everything was lost.

0900 EST Monday 11 June 2004

Capitol Hill

Washington D.C.

AJ had a meeting with the SECNAV; he didn't tell him Harm had tendered his resignation. The SECNAV would have liked that and AJ begrudged him for that, he simply told him he had sent Harm on leave. Harm almost never took leave so he had a few months to figure it out.

1030 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Obviously Harm wasn't at the office, he had resigned, but nobody knew that and AJ liked to keep it that way. Everybody would think Harm was out of the office for a case, not unusual. But Mac knew he didn't have outside cases so wondered what was going on. She had tried to call Harm but had only gotten his answering machine.

When AJ called her into her office for a new case she couldn't resist asking him if he knew where Harm was. But even to Mac AJ wanted to keep it quiet and told her Harm was on leave. Somewhat astonished she went back to her own office to look at the new case, but she couldn't stay focused, wondering where Harm was, he usually told her when he couldn't come to work and almost never went on holiday.

please review and let me know what you think.


	2. where has he gone?

**Authors note: **Thanks for the reviews and here is a new chapter. Let me know what you think, and yes i am going to get a beta sometime soon.

I'm a university student and am writing more stories at the same time so don't expect all to regular updates but with more reviews i am more motivated to write if i have the time.

On with the story.

Chapter 2

0800 EST Saturday 12 June 2004

Blacksburg, Virginia

On an early Saturday morning there wasn't much to do on the small airfield outside Blacksburg. There was only one man there and he was prepping his stearman for flight.

1230 EST Tuesday 15 June 2004

JAG HQ

Falls church, Virginia

Mac wasn't in the mood for lunch, her new case was a good excuse, normally Harm would have convinced her to grab some lunch together but now that he wasn't here she continued working all day. In the meantime she kept asking herself where he was, she was worried but didn't want to admit it. The last few months they weren't the best of friends. After Paraguay Harm had just been able to keep his job but the tension had only thickened in the following months. Maybe Harm had decided it couldn't go on this way. Mac would gladly take her words back if that would get her their friendship back but she wasn't even sure about that anymore. Right now she didn't even know where he was en even if she did there where so many things that could go wrong, they seemed to be unable to communicate their feeling without misunderstandings.

0730 EST Saturday 3 July 2004

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, Maryland

Mac had just returned from here daily running when there was a knock on the door. It was her birthday today but she didn't feel like it. Other years Harm and Mac always did something special together on their birthdays but she could hardly hope for that this year, she hadn't heard from Harm in three weeks. On the other side of the door was a man from the postal office she hadn't seen before with some very unusual packages. He had a box in one hand and a traveler's box with a puppy in it. Astonished but also curious she accepted the packages. When Mac got the puppy out of his cage she was sold immediately, it was a Labrador of not more than a month old totally black and clear blue eyes, his collar said that his name was Timo. Curious as to the origin of the puppy she opened the box. In the box where some dog necessities as well as a not entirely complete pedigree. The first dog on the pedigree gave Mac enough information on the intentions of the sender. The first dog mentioned was a female by the name of Jano born on 25th of October 1969. Later on the day when other people from JAG came to visit to celebrate her birthday they got introduced to Timo. Everyone was wondering where that particular gift had come from but Mac wouldn't say, she had always wanted a dog since she was a child but had never had one, not many people knew that.

1330 EST Monday 5 July 2004

Admiral Chegwidden's office

Falls church, Virginia

Mac wanted to speak with AJ about a case she was investigating but at the same time wanted to find out what went wrong between Harm and AJ that he had suddenly disappeared and three weeks later still nobody had heard from him. AJ had seen it coming and had his answer ready, Harm had made to many stunts that frustrated superiors that AJ had sent him on holiday to cool down so AJ could do some damage control. Mac still found it odd but seemed to accept his explanation.

Because of this AJ was reminded that he had no idea where Harm might be to come to a solution. They likely would find one if they talked about it outside the office business. Harm must know that a resignation didn't take immediate effect and that AJ had withheld a resignation before so Harm was probably somewhere having some kind of holiday before thinking about what to do next. Deciding Harm had had enough time to think AJ wanted to find him but found at that wasn't all that easy since he hadn't taken any commercial route to go somewhere and he didn't want anyone else to know who he was searching for.

_I hope you liked this chapter, please review and if you have nice ideas they are welcome too._


	3. Unraveling

A/N: sorry, i am a bit busy but don't want you guys to wait that long so here is another clue to what everybody is wondering.

Chapter 3

0830 EST Monday 2 august 2004

Admiral Chegwidden's office

Falls church, Virginia

Mac wondered what AJ wanted of her this early on a Monday morning. She saw Bud had just arrived too but he didn't know anything either. It turned out to be a new case that needed to be handled discreetly but fast. On a marine base nearby Pittsburgh had in the last week four marines disappeared on different nights. Two had been found back dead a few days later. It threw suspicions on something deeper going on within the marine platoon at the base and it needed to be investigated.

0930 EST Tuesday 3 august 2004

USMC base

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Mac and Bud had taken the previous day to start their inquiry but they hadn't had much luck. Nobody wanted to tell anything, they were either involved or afraid to be involved. They couldn't find any connection between the missing marines besides the fact that they lived on the same base. Even the precise cause of death wasn't known yet, they hoped to get more information at the autopsy but they didn't hold their hopes up. The next step would be a neighborhood inquiry to see if anyone had seen a group of marines outside the base at night, but they were on the countryside and the marines wouldn't have been stupid enough go to Pittsburgh or near one of the villages. During a visit to Pittsburgh they ran into an old lady by coincidence, she said that she had heard something they would find interesting. Because they hadn't much clues to follow they decided to go with it. The woman told them that they should talk to her sister who lived in Belleville which was not very far from the marine base. Nobody could get past the gate by night so it would be a far hike but it was worth a try.

1300 EST

House of Maria Williams

Belleville, Pennsylvania

They the doorbell on the address they received. An elderly woman opened and let them in. After speaking to them for a while it was clear she detested the military and didn't know a thing about it. They wondered if she would be a reliable witness but it was the first clue they got so they listened patiently. Finally Maria came with the point they wanted to hear, she often couldn't sleep at night and then she would take her dog for a walk. Always approximately the same time and direction she had seen a man on a horse going into the woods. She knew where he came from and that he had a military background so in her eyes he must have had something to do with the marine base. They thanked Maria and where on their way.

In the car the discussed what they heard. It didn't have to mean anything like Maria wanted them to believe but horse riding at night in the forest did seem odd. They debated if they should give him a visit and find out what was going on or wait until night and see for them self what he was up too. Not having any other leads and not wanting to spook a potential suspect they decided to wait, the confrontation could wait until the next morning. They borrowed two horses from a nearby farmer to lessen the chance of losing him.

0045 EST Wednesday 4 August 2004

They were waiting for some time when they finally saw some movement. Someone on a horse made his way towards the trees. The hour alone was suspicious enough and carefully they kept him in their sight. It was dark and they didn't want to come to close so the horses wouldn't be heard and so had absolutely no idea of who they were following, they would find that out later, first they wanted to know what he was planning to do. Sometime later he went into hiding, they wanted to know why but found out to late.

They stood within the sight of a group of marines who were notable not pleased with their presence. On their horses they were quicker in escaping but they got scared of the gunshots and threw their riders of. Before they could stand up they were dragged towards a hole in the ground and dumped in. It wasn't very deep but it was slippery. Mac overheard them saying they needed to inform their leader and come back tomorrow and were left alone. Their only hope was now the man they were following hoping he wasn't involved in it and got away unseen. The function of the hole was unclear climbing was not an options and it had chains to the wall at different levels to just above the head, whatever the function it wasn't pretty. The top of the pit was closed with a roster and they would have to wait until morning to see what they could do.

0230 EST

Adm. Chegwidden's residence

McLean, Virginia

AJ's sleep was abruptly ended by the telephone but before he could wake up enough to answer it had fallen silent again. Pissed about being awaken this way but unable to get back to sleep he decided to have a very early start of his workday, maybe sleep would come back later. Then his pager started beeping, something he probably wouldn't have heard if he was still in dreamland, and it gave him enough reason to go to JAG HQ immediately.

A/N: anyone figured out what is happening yet? please review


	4. evading answers

A/N: Lynnp: I took a little break from learning and reread my older chapters and corrected some mistakes i won't say it is perfect but somewhat better i hope. michelle UK an Kiely: You were thinking in the right direction. Some mysterie will remain at the end of this chapter of course.

On with the story

Chapter 4 Filling the divide

0730 EST

Unknown location

Outside of Belleville

The day before had been a cold day for the beginning of August and the night had not been warm with some light rain falling. The sun had finally warmed up the forest enough for the dampness to evaporate and it started to warm up some. For the last hour everything had been quit, quite unusual for a forest in morning sun it was silent as a tomb. That is also why they heard immediately the footsteps coming closer. After some minutes the covering of the pit came away and a rope with a loop came down to them. After that nothing was happening so Mac decided to try and clime up, in which she succeeded because the rope was pulled up slowly. Almost at the top a hand came down to help her up the last part, she was very surprised at what she saw then. First they had to get Bud out of the pit, who had injured his foot, and get him on the horse. Then the three of them went back to Belleville.

Same time

USMC Base

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

AJ had gone directly to the marine base outside of Pittsburgh, taking some marines and MP's from JAGHQ with him, he knew he could trust. No one could get off base before they had questioned everyone on base. Mac and Bud were despite the earliness of the hour not on base and Colonel Hardwood seemed to be hiding something. Like he knew what was happening on his base but didn't want anyone else to know about it, maybe he was even the leader like the message AJ received suggested. Most of the marine probably, or hopefully, had nothing to do with it but until everything was uncovered no one was to leave the base.

Finally AJ had found a corporal willing to talk who knew some of what was happening. The corporal wasn't entirely sure he wanted to participate but now that he knew about the activities there was no going back.

Unknown farm

Belleville, Pennsylvania

After a refreshing shower and a good breakfast Mac decided to take a look around the farm. If she had paid more attention she would have noticed before that this was in fact the Rabb family farm. Harm had been there for months helping his grandmother with the work that needed to be done on the farm. Soon Mac got some company on her tour around the farm. Harm wanted to show her some things; this is how she met Tsjeska who is Timo's mother. Her suspicion over who had given her Timo as present was confirmed with this. What she hadn't now was the importance of Timo's legacy to Harm. Jamo had been a gift from Harm Sr. on Harm's fifth birthday, the last gift he had ever had from his father. Jamo had been a very sweet dog and combined with the fact it had been his fathers last gift he had become quite attached to her. When Jamo had gotten pups he had given two of them to his grandmother for company and remembrance of her son. Since that day they made sure there was always some descendant of Jamo on the farm. At this moment there were four dogs on the farm who were all great helpers with the herding the farm animals. There was Tsjeska who is Timo's mother and Sambu who is Tsjeska's brother both of them eight years old. Caro is Sambu's daughter aged two and Tocky is Timo's brother. After hearing this story Mac knew that Timo was a very special gift and meant more to Harm then just a cute little pup.

The walked together passed all the different animals the farm had, like the cows, sheep, chicken and horses. There weren't many crops, youth from the neighborhood helped out sometimes but for the rest of the time Harm's grandmother liked to do everything herself but she was getting older and couldn't handle a very large farm anymore. They returned to the house were in the mean time Bud was back on his feet again, he had twisted his ankle and tore some muscles but nothing that wouldn't cure with a few days rest. They had an early lunch were they discussed nothing in particular and everybody avoided talking about why Harm was here in the first place. Harm's grandmother would go into town after lunch and would drop of Mac at the marine base on the way in, where she would find Chegwidden according to Harm and he gave her a whole package of documentation to take with her that would make their case a whole lot easier. What Harm still hadn't told anyone and wouldn't tell for some time was his real reason to get involved and why he hadn't alerted anyone earlier about what was going on.

Bud was sitting on the porch with his leg up and after Harm finished some shores joined him. Harm now found out what AJ was planning to do despite the fact Harm had tendered his resignation. AJ didn't want the SECNAV to get what he wanted, politics were not important enough to sacrifice the truth even if the methods used in getting there were sometimes unorthodox. But this wouldn't change Harm's plans much it would only make it easier.

_The identity of the mistery man is known but what is he up to? I like to hear what others think so i know my ideas aren't to far fetched._

_Happy Easter everyone!  
_


	5. some peace

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post the next chapter. I was extremely busy and the writers block didn't help either. I know this chapter is rather short but I promise to post another one next week. I think it will be an epilogue unless you want me to continue.

I'm writing another story as well and will post it here when my ideas are a bit more solid so you hopefully don't have to wait to long for updates.

Enjoy the story and please let me know what you think!

Filling the Divide – Chapter 5

1330 EST

USMC base

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

It was already noon when Mac arrived at the base, on the outside nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on. But Mac recognized the marines on guard from the security detail at JAG HQ. After a short conversation they let her in and one of the marines brought her to where she would find admiral Chegwidden. She kept wondering how to explain the origin of all the information she had with her since Harm didn't want his presence known and also hadn't elaborated the origin of the documents. Apparently Harm had plans nobody was supposed to know but Mac knew he wouldn't stay on the farm.

After Mac handed over all information with no explanation to its origin it was carefully examined and appeared to be a quit detailed report on the movement of the group. The core was guilty of espionage while the rest of the group only knew about the drugs trafficking used as cover. That part of the group was likely to be reasoned in testifying against the core of the group in exchange for leniency. That way they would get all the members guilty of espionage convicted.

1400 EST Mo. 9 August 2004

Rabb Farm

Bellesville, Pennsylvania

They had cleaned ship on the marine base. The CO wasn't involved but didn't take action either when things started getting out of control. The two missing marines had recovered from their adventure and where now prime witnesses in the espionage case. Nobody had uncovered the source of the information that exposed the group and only Mac and Bud knew Harm had something to do with it. Bud had left with Chegwidden and his security detail while Mac having the Monday of decided to spent the long weekend on the quit farm and hopefully get her friendship with Harm back on track.

There was of course plenty of work to do on the farm but Mac didn't mind as long as she and Harm were getting along. Finally Harm had told her where the information had come from and why he was involved. With new hope Mac went back home, they would keep in touch more and maybe it would finally lead to something more.

A/N: Let me know if you want another chapter or an epilogue. I can only change things if you tell me so please review!


	6. revelations

Filling the divide Chapter 5 Revelations

September 2004

Macs apartment

Georgetown, Maryland

Harm was visiting Washington DC regularly since half of September now and then visited his friends. What he did for a living wasnt clear to anyone but he was still doing a lot of labor on the farm. It was quite unpredictable when Harm would be on the farm and when in DC. So when Mac was concentrating on her old bones collection she was shocked when was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted in the air. It was Harm who had a key to her apartment and couldnt resist temptation seeing her concentrate so hard. Together they collapsed on the couch. What none of there friend knew yet was that Harm even though he still had his loft regularly stayed over at Macs place, and it didnt just stay with sleeping. Their friendship had healed quickly and was elevated to a new level when they had taken time to talk things out when Mac was visiting on the farm.

October 2004

Harm had sold his apartment and moved in with Mac. He was now working full-time on his new job. None of their friends noticed this because Mac had said she had gotten engaged to a sailor. Everyone just assumed Harm had packed up and left to live on the farm when he found he lost his chance. But they didnt know what had transpired a week ago.

_Harm had invited Mac to spend a few days on the farm with him and told her to take some fancy clothes with her as well. Harm was full of surprises so doing what she was told she arrived on the farm. That day was just as normal as any other day at the farm but they still had lots of fun doing the chores. Next day on Saturday evening, Harm put on a tuxedo and told Mac to put on her fancy clothes they where going out for diner. When they arrived at the restaurant they had a table with a magnificent view and somewhat isolated from other guest. Dinner was delicious and they also enjoyed dancing on the dance floor of the restaurant. What happened just after diner changed her live forever, she heard a well known song that meant a lot to her and Harm asked her to dance once more. Later she found out Harm specifically asked for this song on that particular moment. After the song Harm went down on one knee, produced a ring and asked her to marry him. Harm had made such an effort and she had hoped for some time for this to happen that she was speechless and could only nod yes._

On Harms birthday Mac took him to a fancy restaurant on the coastline near Annapolis. They had another nice evening out but to Harm his present was the highlight of the evening, Mac had told him she was pregnant. Deliberately their nights out werent in DC to minimize the chances of bumping in to friends, close to Annapolis they did have that chance too of course but this place was of special value to Harm and Mac choose it because of that.

December 2004

It was almost Christmas and everything at JAG went the way it was supposed to be. Mac was in a good mood and that helped to get the general mood up. Harm was apparently serious about resigning because he hadnt returned. Chegwidden couldnt change anything about that because Harm had picked up his resignation papers that were kept in a drawer and claimed to have given them to the SECNAV himself. He already had a new job where he wouldnt be bothered by politics the way he was being a JA. Nobody heard much from him again after that and also nobody knew why Mac was so exceptionally happy outside of being engaged, but her fianc had apparently been out of town quite a lot recently. Even though he couldnt make it to the Christmas dinner Mac remained cheerful, during the dinner party Harriet found out the cause, that Mac was pregnant.

31 December 2004

Rabb farm

Belleville, Pennsylvania

Harm hadnt been home with Christmas but the compensation was excellent. They had decided to celebrate the New Year on the farm and get married on that moment. Mac didnt want a marriage when she was several months pregnant and Harm didnt want to wait till after the baby was born so they decided on the New Year. After the wedding they went for a one week honeymoon on the Azores. Mac didnt want anyone to know yet that she was married so didnt take extra leave for her honeymoon. They did some sightseeing everyday and went out for dinner a lot but what the saw the must was of course their bedroom in the hotel.

March 2005

Naples, Italy

AJ was in Italy visiting his daughter. With JAG everything went well but he still felt annoyed and an urgent need to get out for a while. In the mean time he wanted to visit the local JAG office to find out where more irregularities in the area lately. But they didnt know or didnt want to know about them so AJ decided to take charge and get every sailor that acted suspicious arrested in hope to get to know something. They seemed unhappy about this decision but complied. The next day ten sailors where arrested. A part of the mystery was solved with this, the casa nostra, the local mafia was involved and they didnt like people that knew too much or talked about what they did know.

In light of this it wasnt a surprise that most didnt tell a thing or even denied being involved. This way nobody knew how wide spread the mafia was in the navy. What was a surprise to AJ but nobody found out was that Harm was among the arrested, he was wearing a uniform of a lieutenant and a different name. But he didnt talk both sticking to his other identity and claiming not to know who AJ was. The next day everybody was released because of lack of evidence and they didnt have enough manpower to put tails on everyone.

A week later AJ still had no luck, everything had fallen silent, because they wanted to escape attention or because they were awaiting a big job. It became clear a few days later. A large quantity of weaponry had disappeared from a navy arsenal and apparently been smuggled to a ship waiting to sail out to Algeria. It had been intercepted and the cargo confiscated just before it excited Italys territorial waters. AJ of course knew Harm had to have something to do with it since he didnt use his own name he suspected Harm to be undercover. When he went to Naval Intelligence the next day to gather some evidence he ran into Harm again, this time in the uniform of a commander. AJ saw the opportunity to clear his confusion so Harm decided to explain. This way AJ found out that Harm in fact was working for NI and didnt resign his commission; he was indeed undercover and alerted the port authority about the content of the cargo at the last moment.

April 2005

Macs apartment

Georgetown, Maryland

In a few minutes their friends would be knocking on the door. Harriet had wanted to organize a baby shower and Mac had let her. The men didnt know why they where invited as well but showed up anyway. For now Mac and Harm where still alone, nobody knew yet what Harm was actually doing and that he was the father and they where married. It would all become clear today, it promised to be a big surprise. First they wanted to see if someone would notice on their own when they werent hiding anything.

Bud and Harriet where the first to arrive as usual, that Harm who was normally late was there already and no fianc to be seen didnt seem to register with them. Harriet was in charge of the baby shower while Harm was in charge of the rest. He had made sure there was a buffet and lots of drinks for everyone and got a football match on the TV running. Slowly everyone arrived and the party could start, still nobody had found out. But Harm as Mac had always had their Academy/Corps ring on the left hand but this had know made place for their wedding ring, something nobody had noticed yet. At the end of the evening they decided to make an announcement. That Harm was the father and they were married. Everyone wanted to find out how they had hidden it and that is also when they found out Harm wasnt out of the navy but was in fact working for NI. After everyone was satisfied with the answers they left and Harm and Mac had the home to them selves again.

Epilogue to follow!!


	7. epilogue

A/N: Here is the epilogue you have all been waiting for. It's not very long, sorry for that but for the time being it will not get any larger. (maybe in the future but don't hold your breath)

Enjoy.

Epilogue:

After Harm and Mac had informed their friends of the new developments their relationship had flourished and since they were no longer in the same chain of command there was nothing to stop them. They decided to marry a year later and it took place at Annapolis. What nobody yet knew then was that Mac was in the early months of pregnancy.

There were no problems during pregnancy and she went on maternity leave early to avoid going into labor at work like Harriet had done when little AJ was born. After a little more than eight months healthy twins were born. A boy and a girl they named Matthew and Daisy. Harm tried to be home as much as he could but he did have a demanding job that required travel from time to time. That is why Mac decided that when here leave ended she would transfer to the judiciary so she would have a more regular working schedule and no spontaneous trips.

When the twins were two years old Harm was promoted to captain and got his own team to lead which required a move overseas closer to the action in the middle east. Mac and the twins followed a short time later and they settled down in Naples Italy. Mac went into the reserves and found other things to occupy her time. A year later their third child was born, a boy they named Davy.

They lived in Naples for five years and their children hadn't known another home then Italy when Harm got transferred back stateside. They were now living in DC again and Mac had resumed her position at the judiciary and soon got promoted. Harm was to be promoted again soon and was now second in command at NI.

There would be many years to come with careers flourishing and their children enjoying a good education. Their family had known hard times but also many good times. When the twins came to adulthood they had both gone to Annapolis and joint the navy, Matthew by being a SEAL and Daisy became a naval aviator. Davy had a love for nature and his creatures and decided to go his own way and become a biologist to study the behavior of animals and their reasons and how we could learn from that. Harm and Mac both retired in 2020 having reached the rank of a two star and a one star respectively.

**A/N: please let me know what you think of the story as a whole, i am not against postive critics it lets me know what i can do better next time.**


End file.
